


Love Me Like the World Is Ending

by inbarati



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	Love Me Like the World Is Ending

"It was like Groundhog Fortnight," Captain John Hart takes another slug of whiskey, belches, and continues, " 'cept with more sex. Lots more."

Captain Jack Harkness grimaces at the belch, but grins at the recollection. "You're getting older. Bet you're not as bendy." Jack grabs the bottle and drinks. Might as well, there's nowhere to go.

John casts a sly look at Jack. "Plenty bendy, not that you're ever gonna have a chance to find out again."

Jack gestures with the bottle the the burning sky outside the window. "We're the last two people on Earth, 'John'. You'll give in eventually."

"Thought I saw a poodle yesterday, 'Jack'." John says airily, snatching back the whiskey and taking another long pull.

In one swift movement, Jack is straddling John's lap, removing the whiskey from his hand, and setting it down. "Can a poodle do this?" Jack kisses him like it's the end of the world.

Which it is. Again.

At least this time, neither of them can be blamed.


End file.
